


Pedal To The Floor

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Holy shit, Nines...”“You like what you see?” Nines smirks, wiggling his ass down as his legs spread further apart. He looked divine. Delectable. Delicious.Fuck.





	Pedal To The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for bottom!nines a while back and so, ta-dah! This idea hit me when I saw [this amazing post](https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1095876216375164928) at 5am today so...I waited all day to write it xD
> 
> Title from Swim by Chase Atlantic.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, snowflakes <3

“Holy shit, Nines...”

Gavin is lost for any better words, leant against the doorframe of his and his boyfriend's bedroom, eyes fixated on the figure splayed across the bedsheets in front of him. The lights are dimmed, curtains drawn until only a slither of the city's nightlife can be seen, the main source of light now being the golden glow from the hallway filtering through past Gavin. It illuminates Nines' porcelain white skin wonderfully, reflecting off of his glassy eyes and leaving his boyfriend looking holy. Godly.

Fuck.

“You like what you see?” Nines smirks, wiggling his ass down as his legs spread further apart. Dressed only in his Cyberlife jacket – white material framing his shoulders and open to reveal Nines’ toned chest – and a pair of lacy, black panties. Gavin's mouth watered, breath hitching in his throat as he caught the growing bulge in the panties, lacy material stretched over the beautiful curve of the android's ass. He looked divine. Delectable. Delicious.

Speaking such words aloud, Gavin was hit with a rush of pride as a faint blue blush creeped to the surface of Nines' face, his boyfriend groaning softly.

The muffled sound went straight to Gavin’s dick, blood rushing through him. Fuck, he was going to wreck Nines.

Shrugging off his own jacket and jeans, Gavin crawled predatorily atop the bed. His eyes never left Nines', noting how the android was growing more restless with each passing second. He loved moments like this; loved seeing the usually stoic android come undone at Gavin's touch, sometimes not even that, sometimes just at Gavin's words. It was an insane ego boost. Gavin was addicted to it. Addicted to Nines.

As he reaches his boyfriend, finally, Gavin wastes no time in crowding him into the mattress – slotting his body perfectly between Nines' thighs and leaning over him until their faces were inches apart, hands pressed into the bed at either side of the android. Nines whimpered, low and soft, eyes staring deep into Gavin's before flitting down to his lips. He moved, lifted his head slightly, in an attempt to kiss him but Gavin shoved him back down with no more than a raised eyebrow.

“Eager much?” he breathes against Nines' skin, lips brushing over the android's angled jaw.

Nines whines, hips bucking up ever-so-slightly as he searches for that bit of contact. Usually, Gavin would drag this out, tease Nines relentlessly until he's hanging on by a thread – static-filled moans and leaking cock, flushed face as he pants heavily to avoid overheating. He'd usually lure Nines on until the chance of him short-circuiting is almost inevitable.

But tonight, with Nines looking so fucking pretty for him and practically begging to be taken care of, Gavin has mercy on his boyfriend. Besides, it is Valentine's Day. What's the use of a cliché, overused holiday if not to give his beautiful boyfriend his every desire?

“Please, Gavin,” is all Nines has to say before Gavin is surging forward, lips crashing onto Nines' in a searing kiss. It's hot and needy, tongue sliding into the android's mouth without a complaint, Nines' hips lifting up to meet his instead. Gavin growls against his mouth, grinding down roughly and relishing in the feeling of the lace rubbing against his bare thigh.

Nines moves his arms, attempting to grab at Gavin's neck and pull him closer, but Gavin grips at the android’s wrists and pins them back down above his head, pressing them firmly into the mattress. This is another thing that he loves. Nines, the literal fucking killing machine, becoming pliant and malleable underneath him, lithe body following every command he makes without question. Giving Gavin undeniable control. His knees buckle against the bed, hips stuttering into Nines' with a low moan.

It's too hot, now. Sweat beading over his forehead, shirt becoming too tight. Uncomfortable. Gavin grunts as he reluctantly pulls his lips from Nines', loving how the other chases after him with a broken sound. One hand presses the android's chest down, holding him in place, as the other makes quick work of removing his shirt. It's crumpled and discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed, alongside the rest of his clothes.

Nines watches with hungry eyes.

Focusing once again on the body below him, Gavin’s cock twitches when he takes in how debauched Nines looks already. Lips kissed red, blue-tinted cheeks and chest heaving. His hair has broken free from it's regular, slicked-back hold and is now ruffled from Gavin's wandering hands, a loose curl falling over his face.

“You're fucking beautiful, baby.” he says, unable to help himself. Nines reacts exactly as he'd predicted, squirming under him and sucking his lip into his mouth. “Gorgeous. Gorgeous and all _mine_.” At the last word, he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, toying the nub between his teeth whilst his hand ghosts over Nines' stomach.

A static whine rings through the air and Nines arches his back from the bed in a perfect curve. Gavin smiles against his chest, nails digging into his side as he forces his body back down again. When he pulls his mouth from the sensitive nipple, trail of saliva following his lips, Nines whimpers and makes to grab at him again. Gavin shushes him with a fond smile, finger pressing to his lips. Nines obeys. Of course he fucking does.

Beginning to trail kisses across Nines' smooth chest, Gavin's hands run down the sides of his boyfriend's body. Nines squirms, ticklish – something Gavin learnt when he'd first fucked him, abusing the discovery at every opportunity he found. Nines would bite down on his lip, eyes fluttering closed, in response to the feather-light touch.

Soon, chest becomes stomach as Gavin slides further down the bed, lips pressing to overheating skin with a smug grin. He tongues at Nines' belly button, receiving a choked cry for his actions, before lowering further still. His hands follow, now cupping the android's firm ass and kneading into the flesh – so realistic that Gavin often forgot Nines wasn't human.

His nose nudges at the hem of the black panties, mouthing at Nines' crotch, a growing damp spot visible now as he leaks pre-cum. Gavin huffs a laugh, especially when he decides to abandon Nines' dick completely in favour of worshipping the plush skin of his inner thighs and Nines _sobs_. God, if only their colleagues could see Nines now.

The thought is quickly erased from Gavin's mind as he realises that he would never, not in a million years, share this side of Nines with anybody.

Angered by his own train of thought, Gavin nips at the unmarked skin of Nines' thigh, tongue licking over the spot as a silent apology. Nines holds back another cry when Gavin repeats his actions on the other leg, merely twitching violently when teeth sink into synthetic skin once again.

Hushed moans laced with static begin to fill the air of the room, Nines' patience thinning as Gavin takes his sweet time peppering kisses along pale skin, marking him up with mouth-shaped bruises. Gavin decides to help his boyfriend out, cold hands sliding inside the open jacket and cooling down the overly-warm skin underneath, gripping tight around Nines' sides. Then, slowly, teasingly slowly, Gavin rises his head again until he's nosing at Nines' leaking cock. Blinking up through thick eyelashes, Gavin holds eye contact with Nines whilst taking the hem of the panties between his teeth and tugging them down – with the help of Nines lifting his hips enough to slide them fully down. Nines groans, eyes squeezed shut when he can't take in the sight any longer.

That only spurs Gavin on more. Determined, now more than ever, to give Nines the best night of his life. To show him, rather than simply tell him, how fucking precious he is to him.

Once the lacy material is completely out of the way, Nines’ thick cock springs free. Gavin groans, the head hitting his chin since he's so close. Pearly beads of pre-cum pool at the tip, enticing him further. The want – no, the _need_ – to lap it up is overwhelming, churning deep within Gavin's abdomen.

“Gavin, _please_ ,” Nines begs, eyes flitting to his, “I need you to- ah! I need you to touch me. Fuc-" the rest of the word is swallowed by a guttural moan as Gavin takes him in whole, relaxing his throat to accommodate for the length. Nines fists at the bedsheets, spine curving up to the ceiling. It's a delightful sight.

Feeling Nines' dick hit the back of his throat, Gavin hollows his cheeks. A watery gag escapes him but he doesn't care, knowing full well how much Nines gets off on the sounds he makes when he's practically choking on the android's dick. His eyes begin to water and it stings slightly, nails digging deeper into Nines’ sides when it almost gets too much.

His mouth is off of Nines' dick as quickly as it had gone on, a cry emitting from Nines' throat at the sudden loss of heat. He isn't given much time to mourn however, as Gavin licks a hot stripe from the base of his dick to his entrance - self-lubricant already dripping out because Nines lost all control a while ago. It makes Gavin smirk; blowing hot air against the hole, much to Nines' pleasure.

His tongue darts out, teasing at the rim, testing. Waiting.

“Mmph, _shit_!”

Nines presses down against his tongue. Gavin plays along. Lapping up the lubricant, tasteless for the most part but not unpleasant, he nudges closer. Tongue pushing past his rim, easing in, deeper, deeper, deeper until Nines spasms around him, walls clenching in pleasure. Gavin eats him out, slow and sensual, taking his time and enjoying every single fragmented whine and whimper and moan that escapes his boyfriend. Nines is completely at the mercy of his tongue, rutting down onto his face and crying out for more. More, more, more! It becomes a mindless chant puffed out with each strangled breath.

Gavin doesn't relent.

Doesn't let him come, either.

“Hold on, baby. Can you do that for me?” he asks, voice sugar sweet as he pulls away from devouring Nines’ ass long enough to actually speak. Nines grunts, nodding his head with watery eyes.

“Yes. Yes, yes- ah- _fuck_!”

“Will you be good?”

“Yes! Fuck- yes, I-I’ll be good. I promis-" Gavin surges forward to press his lips to Nines', letting the android taste himself briefly, before falling back into his previous position.

When Nines reaches a shaking hand down to wrap long fingers around Gavin's throbbing dick, almost forgotten about in the mission of pleasing his boyfriend, he moans. The sound sends vibrations jolting through Nines, eliciting another choked cry from the android as he tugs at the wrinkled sheets.

Gavin's fast losing himself, clawing at Nines' chest and no doubt leaving behind white scratch marks. It's okay, though, because he knows that they will be healed within a few minutes. Unless, of course, Nines chooses not to. Chooses to keep them for a while longer, maybe even display them like some proud trophy. The idea sends pleasure straight to his dick and he ruts into Nines' hand.

He doesn't warn Nines, slipping a finger in to join his tongue as he works Nines to the edge. He's close, Gavin can tell from the way he's burying his head into the mattress and his strokes are growing sloppier. Less precise. More frantic.

“Please, I- ah- I need to come!” Nines pants, hips bucking up as Gavin's finger strokes over the tight-knitted bundle of wires located inside him. Gavin hits the spot again, tongue curling in a vain attempt to lick at it. Nines whimpers. One hand leaves Nines’ chest, wrapping around the android's leaking cock and skilfully flicking his wrist. “Fuck!”

Gavin slides his tongue from Nines’ ass, replacing it with a second finger and curling them into the sensitive bundle situated deep inside the android. He fixes Nines with a lust-filled stare, stroking his dick to the thrusts of his fingers – hard and fast and fucking determined.

“Come for me, baby.” he whispers hotly, watching with delight as Nines comes undone before his eyes, system going into overdrive as he spasms beneath him. Static cries fill the room as Gavin jerks him off until the very end of his orgasm, dipping his head to lick up some of the artificial come spilt over Nines' stomach. Leaving it would be a waste.

Nines moans, spent and satisfied, the sensation close to overstimulation. He hasn’t forgotten about Gavin, though; still edging him closer and closer to his own orgasm. The sight he's just witnessed, the fucking sinful sounds that Nines just made, were almost enough to spur him over the edge. So clos-

He's snapped from his thoughts as Nines scrambles to reach for one of the small chocolate hearts that he'd scattered over the bed. Gavin had hardly taken notice of them; too interested in Nines and his naughty outfit, voice practically oozing lust and want as he'd called him into the room earlier. He's soon reminded of the chocolates however, as Nines shoves an unwrapped one into his mouth along with a finger – no two. Gavin moans around the digits, sweet taste of melting chocolate filling his mouth and muffling his sounds. It's a good thing, probably, because his moans are almost pornographic.

In fact, this whole scene playing out between them probably looks like it's taken straight out of a fucking porn movie: Gavin propped back onto his heels as Nines jerks him off, chocolate drooling from his mouth as he sucks on Nines' fingers, head thrown back and body sticky with sweat and Nines' drying come. He moans, lewd and loud, unrestrained as he comes suddenly – body convulsing with each pulse of pleasure, shooting hot spurts of come over Nines' hand. It's a white hot, searing pleasure that runs through his every vein, lighting his insides on fire until he's tingling, coming down from his high gradually.

His shoulders sag, breath coming in heavy pants. He watches, silent, as Nines gathers what he can of his come with the fingers he dropped from Gavin's mouth and licks at them, all whilst holding eye contact. Surely there's a law set on how fucking attractive an android can be?

Gavin's moan is weak, spent cock twitching regardless.

It takes another five or so minutes, laying across Nines’ chest with gross fluids drying between them, as he traces circles onto the android's chest and let's himself be fed indulgent chocolates, but eventually they've both recovered enough for Gavin to be slowly sliding his hand lower. He tilts his head, nipping playfully at Nines' ear lobe as he breathes hot air down his neck, hips rolling into his boyfriend's. He's met with a moan and a hand grabbing his ass.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for feedback!!
> 
> I also enjoyed writing dominant Gavin waaaaay too much! I hope y'all liked it too?
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
